Shadows in the Sunlight (ImagineClan Challenge)
by Stormy is in the TARDIS
Summary: My first challenge for ImagineClan! You should join! Rated T because all of my stories are rated T.


**Okay, this is my first challenge for ImagineClan, so sorry if it's bad. Also, if anyone has read my story Winged Wonder Book 2, I have not forgotten about it. I've just been busy doing other stuff and I've had a big writer's block. But I'm almost done writing the chapter, it should be up tomorrow or the day after. But enough about that. Read and review please!**

_I ran then, bolted out of the camp, out into the wild forest, filled with dangers. The sun was bright, yet I seemed to be smothered in shadows. My eyes blurred as I ran and images flashed through my mind. I shook them away impatiently and concentrated on keeping my speed up. They had rejected me, and I would never go back again._  
My mate ran beside me, keeping up my pace. "Is anyone following us?" I panted.  
Gingerstripe glanced behind him and shook his head. "No. Larkstar did not send anyone after us yet."  
Larkstar. I vowed to kill that worthless piece of fox-dung. That stupid leader banned me from the clan right after I announced that I was expecting kits. Everyone knew she was insane, but nobody thought she would be that cruel.

_~Flashback~_

I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. I yawned and figured that I was just hungry. I had spent the entire day before hunting, and I had only gotten a small mouse in return, because when I had tried to grab a rabbit, Larkstar screamed at me and told me to eat a mouse. Luckily, Gingerstripe had given me some of hs shrew after Larkstar had left.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Where should we go?" I puffed.  
Gingerstripe shrugged. "First we should focus on getting out of Flameclan territory."  
"Okay," I agreed. We leaped over a fallen log, and skittered past a startled fox. When I saw a creek in sight, I slowed down. We lapped up some water quickly then continued on

_~Flashback~_

I bit into the large rabbit, savoring every bite. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. When I finally finished, I licked my lips and rose to my paws. But my stomach still hurt. I turned around and walked delicately over to the medicine den, where Bramblestorm was calmly sorting herbs.  
"I have a bit of a sore stomach," I mewed to the brown-and-white tabby.  
"Did you eat anything?"  
"Yes."  
"Did it taste funny?"  
"No"  
"Okay then." The medicine cat felt along my flank, then paused for a moment. "You're expecting kits!" she exclaimed happily.  
My eyes widened. "Really?"  
Bramblestorm nodded."Who's the father?" she asked curiously.  
"Gingerstripe," I mewed shyly.  
"Oh, the kits will be so cute!" Bramblestorm squealed.  
I ducked my head in embarrassment. "When do I have to go to the nursery?"  
"Probably in a half moon or so," Bramblestorm mewed. She let out a purr. "I'm so happy for you, sister."  
"Thanks!" I licked my sister's cheek, then bounded happily out of the medicine den.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Are we out of the territory yet?" I asked, feeling very impatient.  
Gingerstripe shook his head.  
I sighed. It felt like we had been running forever.  
"We almost are though. We should be out before the sun goes down."  
I glanced at the sky. I could faintly see the sun over the tops of the trees. The sun was starting to set, making the sk pretty shades of red, orange and yellow.

_~Flashback~_

I found Gingerstripe eating fresh-kill by the warriors den, and I bounded over to him.  
"Grayflight!" he purred, and nuzzled my cheek.  
"Gingerstripe, I have something to tell you." Without waiting for a reply I sat down and burst out: "I'm expecting kits!"  
Gingerstripe's eyes widened. "That's wonderful!" he purred and licked my flank.  
"I know!" I mewed happily. "They'll be gray, ginger and cute!"  
"Lets not tell anyone yet, until we are definitely sure that you are expecting. Okay?"  
"Okay," I agreed and licked his muzzle once more, before jumping to my paws and bounding over to where Redstripe was organizing patrols.

_~End of Flashback~_

We slowed down slightly, although we still kept a steady pace. The sun had dropped considerably, and it was almost dark. We kept moving.  
"Almost there," Gingerstripe mewed.

_~Flashback~_

I hunted, patrolled, and did anything a normal warrior would do. Finally, half a moon later, I was ready to move into the nursery. I woke up from my nest in the warriors den and padded outside into the bright sunlight. I yawned and stretched, then padded silently over to the nursery, slipping in quietly so that I wouldn't disturb any of the queens or kits.  
Moonflower was already awake, and she purred when she saw me. "Coming to see the new kits?" she asked.  
Pinenose's two kits had been born a few days earlier.  
"No." I couldn't stop myself from purring. "I'm expecting kits!"  
Moonflower's eye widened. "You are? That's wonderful!" She jumped to her paws and guided me over to an empty nest. "This is where you will sleep, okay? Now, you can't go out in the forest, unless there's a warrior with you and that's only to stretch your legs now and then."  
"Okay," I mewed "I won't-"  
"All cats gather below!" came the raspy voice of Larkstar.  
Moonstar had a frown on her face, and she guided me out of the nursery, keeping her tail-tip on my shoulder.  
When all the cats had gathered, Larkstar yowled: "Grayflight, you are banned from Flameclan!"  
My jaw dropped and I stared in horror at the crazy leader. "But I'm expecting kits!" I exclaimed.  
Larkstar's eyes widened. "GET OUT OF CAMP RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, and jumped off of the high branch, and started running towards me. I screeched and raced away, heading for the entrance of camp.  
"Grayflight! Wait!" That was Gingerstripe.  
My mate caught up to me. "I'm coming with you!" he mewed, and we ran out of camp.

_~End of Flashback~_

By the time the moon was up, and the sky was dark, we were long gone. We found the perfect place for a new home; a small cave with a stream nearby, and lots of moss. We made large, comfy nests, and settled down to sleep.

A moon later, I had four kits. A gray tom, a ginger tabby tom, and two ginger-and-gray she-cats. The two toms were named Stonekit and Firekit and the two she-cats were Bramblekit and Stormkit.  
I purred as I gazed down at my new kits. I didn't care that I had been banned, I had my loving mate Gingerstripe and my new four kits, and that was all that mattered.

**I had a lot of fun writing that! Please review! :)**


End file.
